I call it love!
by Bulecelup
Summary: ** Hetalia Gakuen style! ** Nesia! Menyerahlah kepada perasaanmu sendiri! nggak usah ngebantah kalau kau memang masih mencintai pemuda Belanda itu! Nethere/Fem!Nesia.


**Title: **I call it Love!

**Pair: **Nethere/Fem!Indonesia.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **** Hetalia Gakuen style! ** Nesia! Menyerahlah kepada perasaanmu sendiri! nggak usah ngebantah kalau kau memang masih mencintai pemuda Belanda itu! Nethere/Fem!Nesia.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_I look at you, you look at me._

_It's Obvious, we have chemistry._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hari ini adalah hari baru di Hetalia Gakuen, semua kegiatan _guru-bantai-murid_ berjalan seperti biasanya, bahkan hampir terasa membosankan. Tanya saja kepada Indonesia kalau soal itu.

Indonesia melirik ke arah jendela, bola matanya bergerak mengikuti burung-burung kecil berterbangan di luar sana; saling mengejar satu sama lain, dan berkicau dengan suara indahnya.

Di depan kelas, ada guru yang lagi ngebacot tentang pelajaran... Indonesia mah cuek bebek, lagian hampir sebagian anak-anak di kelas juga pada nggak merhatiin pelajaran.

Malaysia yang duduk di sampingnya sibuk ngaca pakai layar handphonenya, sambil monyong-monyongin bibir pula; kayaknya itu cewek mau pamer bibir barunya yang abis di operasi plastik deh.

Sementara di depannya Malaysia ada Singapore... dia malah sibuk gerayangin Blackberry-nya di bawah meja.

Australia, yang duduk di belakang bangku Indonesia sedang mengobrol dengan Thailand... mereka berdua sedang asyik membicarakan tentang World cup 2010 yang akan datang.

Jadi intinya, di kelas itu sama sekali tak ada yang niat buat belajar. Tapi anehnya nilai ulangan atau ujian mereka semua pada bagus-bagus! Ternyata taktik _Ngebut-Belajar-Pas-Sehari-Sebelum-Ujian_ itu emang ampuh.

Indonesia menghela nafas panjang, mulai bete karena di serang rasa bosan. Dia sedikit merapihkan ikatan rambut bunga kamboja miliknya yang berada di sebelah kanan, dan membetulkan rok kotak-kotak merah yang dia pakai; obsesi akan kebersihan Indonesia mulai kumat lagi...

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang menangkap pandangan mata Indonesia. Gadis itu melongo keluar jendela kelas, lagian mejanya juga mepet sama jendela; hal yang gampang untuk dia lakukan.

Di bawah sana, dia melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam gedung khusus untuk negara Eropa dan sekitar. Dan dia mengenal betul siapakah orang itu...

Indonesia merasakan kedua pipinya menjadi panas, sialan! Kutuknya dalam hati.

Itu adalah Netherlands.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Seluruh anak-anak dengan riang gembira pada ngabur dari kelasnya masing-masing, sedikit bernafas lega... walaupun mereka harus kembali kedalam sana setengah jam kemudian.

Indonesia jalan bareng menuju cafetaria bersama dengan Australia, Singapore, dan Malaysia. Mereka bertiga ketawa cekikikan sepanjang perjalanan, sementara Indonesia lengket sama buku tua karangan Max Havelar miliknya.

"Yo, Nesia! Boleh liat PR Geografi nggak? Kamu kan rajin ngerjain PR..." celetuk Australia sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Indonesia, Indonesia langsung menggebuk perut pemuda yang doyan banget make perban di hidungnya itu.

"Jidatmu! Kerjain sendiri kenapa, males amat sih jadi negara!" cemooh Indonesia. Mulutnya memang sangat tajam untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Perasaan Malaysia kaga segitunya dah...

Australia misuh-misuh sendiri sambil ngeraba perutnya yang di tonjok sama Indonesia, dia emang udah jadi langanan tempat bogem-nya Indonesia dari dulu.

Indonesia kembali kepada bacaannya setelah menonjok Australia. Dia berjalan di belakang teman-temannya sambil membaca buku, dan dia tak menyadari kalau teman-temannya berbelok saat ada tikungan di depan aula sekolah, Indonesia malah bablas jalan kedepan.

Karena keasyikan membaca, Indonesia pun tak memperhatikan langkahnya... sampai....

BRAK!!

Dia menabrak seseorang.

Indonesia tersungkur di lantai, bukunya mental kedepan. Kepalanya menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras; untuk sesaat Indonesia berada di dalam '_bayang-bayang-blur_'.

"Hei, Nesia! Kau tak apa, Nesia??" Indonesia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya; dan dia juga merasakan tubuhnya di angkat sambil di guncang-guncangkan, membutuhkan 5 menit bagi Indonesia untuk kembali sadar.

"Uhh....aku...apa yang...." Indonesia menahan nafasnya saat melihat siapakah orang yang memegangnya pada saat itu. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, bermata cokelat muda, dan memiliki kulit putih bersih.... ya tuhan, Netherlands?? Mulut Indonesia teranga dengan seketika.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu!" tiba-tiba ada pemuda bertubuh kecil muncul dari kerumunan orang-orang yang mengitari Indonesia dan Netherlands (??), kriwil rambut yang berada di atas kepala pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu naik turun seraya dia mengigit kuku karena panik.

"Italy... sudah kubilang hati-hati kalau berjalan! Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang!" bentak pemuda bertubuh besar yang berada di samping si kriwil-kecil-mungil itu. Indonesia mengenali dirinya, dia adalah Germany... '_mantan_' penguasa Eropa.

Germany menceramahi Italy karena tak berhati-hati dalam berjalan, sementara Netherlands, yang masih mendekap Indonesia di tangannya menghela nafas; lalu meraih buku milik Indonesia yang terlantar di dekatnya...

"Ah..." dia nampak terkejut saat melihat cover dari buku tua itu. "Kau masih menyimpan buku ini rupanya... " sebuah senyuman kecil terpampang di wajahnya.

Kedua pipi Indonesia kembali menjadi panas dengan seketika. Dia langsung merampas bukunya kembali dari tangan Netherlands dan buru-buru bangkit dari dekapannya, kemudian dia berlari menjauhinya secepat yang dia bisa.

"Ah, Nesia!" Netherlands meneriakan namanya di kejauhan, tapi Indonesia sudah keburu jauh untuk dia jangkau. Senyumannya kini menghilang dari bibirnya, di gantikan dengan ekspressi wajah sakit.

Indonesia berlari di lorong sekolah, entah dia mau berlari sampai kemana. Dia merasa malu karena Netherlands mengetahui kalau dia masih menyimpan buku pemberiannya beberapa tahun yang lalu! Padahal dia mengatakan kepada Netherlands kalau dia telah membuang selurun barang pemberian mantan '_motherland_'-nya itu!

Argh, Indonesia berasa kepingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok batu!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Duh!" Malaysia balik dari kantin bersama dengan yang lain langsung nampangin wajah '_ngajakin berantem_' ke Indonesia yang lagi mojok di meja kelasnya. "Kenapa tuh wajah?? Mesem amat perasaan, kak!" semburnya tanpa perasaan.

Indonesia menggerakan tangannya untuk mencari benda tajam yang berada di atas mejanya yang bisa di gunakan untuk menyumpel mulut Malaysia.

"Diam kau, aku sedang tak ingin berbicara..." ucap Indonesia. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Malaysia diam sesaat untuk mengamati keadaan Indonesia. Tumben amat Indonesia bête (_banget_) begini. Biasanya Indonesia kalau bête sama sekolah nggak sampai kayak begini deh...

"Kenapa? Abis ketemu sama Netherlands ya?" tebak Malaysia.

Indonesia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari atas tangannya, wajahnya sumpah nyeremin abis. Dia emang punya bakat Yandere kayaknya kalau dalam versi cewek. Dan Tsundere dalam versi cowok.

Malaysia berteriak seperti bebek yang mau di sembelih, dia buru-buru minta ampun sama Indonesia karena telah menyebut-nyebut nama Netherlands--- soalnya Indonesia selalu berubah menjadi beringas kalau ada orang yang menyebut-nyebut nama itu!

Tapi tumben-tumbennya aja nih Indonesia nggak nyekek leher orang yang nyebut nama Netherlands... dia malah meregangkan tubuhnya kebelakang bangku, dan kedua tangannya mengikutinya setelah itu.

Ekspressi wajahnya tak dapat di tebak, di antara masih kepingin banget nyekek Malaysia sama kepingin nangis air mata buaya.

Malaysia nggak bego-bego amat untuk mengetahui kalau kakaknya sedang merasa galau. "Masih cinta sama Netherlands ya, Indonesia? Kenapa nggak jadian aja lagi sih, lagian perang udah usai... nggak baik nahan gejolak di dalam hati, entar jadi penyakit hati lho." Ceramah Malaysia.

Wajah Indonesia menjadi merah lagi karena mendengar perkataan Malaysia. "Ng—Nggak kok! Aku cuman---cuman..." Indonesia lagi nyari alesan yang tepat buat '_ngebantah_' omongan Malaysia.

Malaysia menyeringai, "Alagh, semua orang di dunia ini juga tau gimana sejarahmu dengan Netherlands, dan mereka pasti juga engeh kalau kalian berdua memang saling menyayangi satu sama lain..." Malaysia udah keliatan kayak konsultan pernikahan ajah.

Indonesia kembali mencari benda tajam untuk di lemparkan ke muka adiknya. "Rese ah! Dibilangin aku nggak suka sama Netherlands, kok!" Indonesia masih aja ngeles...

"Yah, terserah aja dah," Malaysia udah angkat tangan, males ngurusin Indonesia yang masih aja ngeles kayak motor. Akhirnya dia milih buat duduk di bangku miliknya dan mulai ngaca di layar hapenya. "Nggak baik membohongi diri sendiri, kak." Sarannya.

Indonesia membuang muka dari arah Malaysia, menahan diri untuk tak melempar gadis itu keluar jendela kelas. Tapi apa yang di omongin sama Malaysia itu ada benarnya juga... dia nggak bisa terus-terusan nipu perasaanya seperti ini, tapi dia juga kaga mungkin ngasih tau Netherlands, kan!?

Hubungan mereka sudah rusak karena perang dan perbedaan sifat mereka. Walaupun Indonesia melihat Netherlands sekarang sudah berubah, dia menjadi lebih bijaksana dan tidak egois seperti dahulu kala... tapi tetap saja, Indonesia masih membencinya karena perbuatannya.

Tapi, tapi...tak dapat di ungkiri kalau dia memang mencintai pemuda itu...

"Oh Tuhan..." Indonesia kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berkomandang, anak-anak pada buru-buru beresin tas dan langsung pergi keluar kelas untuk pulang; tak terkecuali Indonesia. Seharusnya dia pulang bareng sama Singapore dan Malaysia, lagian sudah membuat janji untuk jalan-jalan bareng sepulang sekolah. Tapi Indonesia meminta ijin untuk tak ikut, meminta Singapore dan Malaysia untuk pergi berdua saja.

"Kenapa sama kakakmu, gan?" Tanya Singapore. Matanya masih aja lengket sama layar Blackberry-nya.

"Biasa, soal _I-Love-you-but-I-Hate-You_ gitu lah..." Malaysia malah ngeplesetin sebuah lagu sindiran yang cocok banget buat kondisi Indonesia.

Singapore ketawa sedikit, lalu dia matiin Blackberrynya dan langsung merangkul tangan kecil Malaysia.

"Yah, kayaknya kita harus jalan berdua aja nih kayaknya...nggak papa, kan?" Singapore mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Malaysia, sedikit menghirup wangi rambut panjang Malaysia yang berbau bunga lavender.

Malaysia ketawa cekikikan, "Tidak masalah~" katanya dengan riang gembira.

Mereka pun jalan berdua menuju gerbang sekolah, dengan tangan yang melingkar satu sama lain.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Indonesia menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah, di atap sekolah terdapat lapangan tennis, biasanya di sinilah tempat Indonesia ngendon bersama dengan teman-temannya kalau lagi kabur dari kelas/pelajaran.

Gadis berkuncir bunga itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, angin sepoi sedikit menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. Dia terdiam dalam posisi itu, seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu...

Lalu dia membuka mulutnya untuk berkata...ah, atau lebih tepatnya meneriakan sesuatu...

"DASAR NETHERLANDS BEGO!" teriaknya kemana-mana.

Dia menghentakan kedua kakinya ke bawah, sambil menggerutu kesal sendiri. Indonesia memang memiliki masalah dalam mengontrol emosi, buktinya dia pernah menginterogasi secara mengerikan/kasar mantan wakil presidennya sendiri! (_inget kasus Bank Century dimana si Sitompul-itu-dan-siapalah-nyudutin-JK?_)

"Kenapa sih gua harus sayang sama lo! Gila! Selama 3 abad ini gua masih aja sayang sama lo! Tapi lo nggak sayang sama gua! Dasar orang Belanda otak Udang!" sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah puas berteriak sampai keringetan sendiri, Indonesia kembali kepada pembawaan dirinya yang tenang kembali. Dia mengangkat tas ranselnya yang jatuh pada saat dia menghentakan kaki ke tanah, dan saat dia mau berbalik untuk berjalan menuju tangga bawah...

Netherlands tiba-tiba telah berada di belakangnya. Dan wajahnya sumpah nggak enak banget diliat.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Indonesia nggak bisa bergerak. Dia berasa kayak patung dengan seketika. Mampus, kenapa ada Netherlands disini!? Moga-moga aja dia nggak denger perkataan Indonesia yang tadi!!

"Nesia," Indonesia meringis saat mendengar Netherlands memanggilnya menggunakan nama kecilnya. "Kurasa kita perlu berbicara secara serius sekarang."

Indonesia menelan ludah. Ini sama sekali bukan pertanda baik... dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding sendiri, dan pasti wajahnya merah banget!

"A---aku..." Indonesia mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi dia dengan cepat di hentikan dengan kuncian bibir Netherlands.

Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, tapi sudah bisa membuat Indonesia tak dapat merasakan kedua kakinya. Entah kakinya masih menyentuh tanah atau tidak pada saat itu.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku," setelah ciuman itu, Netherlands meraup wajah Indonesia dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku selalu menunggumu." Bisiknya.

Kemudian dia pergi berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Indonesia dengan wajah bodoh. Indonesia menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi di cium Netherlands, terasa hangat... sama seperti waktu itu, di bawah hujan... di tengah-tengah tanah peperangan...

Indonesia memejamkan matanya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.... sampai... dia sadar akan sesuatu.

"ARGH!" kedua matanya terbalak secara cepat, dia langsung berlari mengejar Netherlands yang sudah menghilang dari peredaran duluan. "SIALAN! Netherlands! Kau mencuri ciuman dariku lagi!" teriaknya dengan suara toa.

Netherlands yang kini telah berada di lantai dasar jadi tersenyum sendiri mendengar raungan Indonesia dari atas sana, dia tahu dalam hitungan beberapa detik lagi akan ada lemparan sepatu melayang ke kepalanya dan dia akan kembali mencium gadis yang sama untuk membuatnya tenang.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya mereka menyerah kepada perasaan mereka masing-masing. Ego mereka yang terlalu tinggi itu lenyap hanya dengan sebuah ciuman dan pengakuan bodoh di atas atap sekolah.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"One Time", **_**by: Justin Bieber.**_ *AAHHH SHOTAAA~ SHOTAAA~ XDDDD*)

**MATTGASM:**... kayaknya ada yang salah sama kepala gua, apa jangan-jangan gara-gara si Heru—_bukannamaaseli-_-- nampolin kepala gua pake botol aqua tadi siang?? Dammit. Jadi kayak sinetron Romanpicisan beneran nih cerita gua. =A=; Thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_I call it Love_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Lionel Richie_.


End file.
